Patrick
Patrick 'is one of Lord Sam Sinister's henchman from the Johnny Thunder films. He is clueless and dumb, but somehow finds his way out of trouble. He has become a very popular character. Character Details *'Film Credits: Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo; A Very Patrick Christmas; Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile; The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Thank You Mustache Maniacs ''(fan film); ''The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; ''Mustache Maniacs Film Co. E-Card Contest Entry'' (fan film); Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients; Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo: The Adventure Retold ''(not yet released); ''Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) *'Character Role:' Comic Relief *'Actor:' Garrett Schelske *'Character Sex:' Male Physical Description Patrick has a very clueless expression on his face, with stubble covering his chin and red, mopey hair covering his head. He typically wears an equally red shirt with loose overalls and a black belt. He also wears a white pith helmet and gray pants, though he sometimes wears blue pants instead, especially in the Tales of the Adventurers comics and the fan video Thank You Mustache Maniacs. In his cold weather outfit, his red shirt is swapped out for a dark gray suit with white undershirt. He also wears a red bow tie and a superfluous medal in this outfit. Characteristics Patrick is Lord Sinister's dumbest henchman who somehow finds his way out of situations in order to unwillingly torment his boss with his stupid comments another day. According to some dialogue at the beginning of Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo, Patrick was part of a team led by Nevada Smith that was looking for the tomb of King Ramalamadingdong. When they were locked inside, they resorted to cannibalism, with Lord Sinister rescuing them a few days later. Indebted to him, they joined his team. In A Very Patrick Christmas, we learn that Patrick's parents are named Patricia and Porkins. Trivia *Patrick is named after the character Patrick Star from the animated TV show Spongebob Squarepants. The characteristics of Patrick were influenced by that character as well. *According to official Mustache Maniacs Film Co. canon, Patrick and his family have the last name of Hooligans. *His red shirt allows him to stand out from the other pith helmet-wearing characters from the Johnny Thunder films. *Originally created to be a one-time character for Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo, Patrick has become Lord Sinister's longest-lasting henchman. *Patrick appeared on a line of fashion and personal products called "Patrick, Shut Up! Collection." The collection was available through Mustache Max's Merchandise Market. Gallery 2012-07-24 09-10-25.711.jpg|Patrick fighting in Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. Image263.jpg|Patrick and a spider in Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile. Image559.jpg|Patrick in Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile. Image195.jpg|Patrick with Lord Sinister in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. Image461.jpg|Patrick cries over Billy the Kid's death in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. Image70.jpg|Patrick in A Very Patrick Christmas. Comic 02.jpg|A Tales of the Adventurers comic featuring Patrick. Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Original Characters Category:2008 Category:Featured Article